


Diabolik Lovers Requests

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood Drinking, Brain Damage, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Disabled Character, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues, Sexual Abuse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Hello everyone! This the admin from dixbolik-lovers on Tumblr! :D I am going to be taking long fic requests here, and I hope y'all like em~ The rules are pretty much the same as they are on the blog, so anyone who's familiar with my work will be used to how things work. Fair warning for people who are new; I'm kind of weird, and my Aus aren't really like anything else in the fandom. They'refun, though, and I'm super passionate about writing for them!Aus Available:Xeno AuPet AuChild AuHuman AuSub AuPossibly more to be added





	1. Introduction and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the summary basically explains this! Rules and Au information are below, for anyone unfamiliar with how I do things, and I look forwards to requests! Requests will never be closed here, but I may be picky about which ones I write for first~ Nsfw is allowed here, but only for some of the Aus.

**Rules:**

-No character hate. You can dislike whoever you want, but here isn’t the place to put someone else’s fav down. Opinions are fine, rudeness is not. This goes for all characters, not just the boys. 

-No incest. At all. None. Brotherly love is fine, but please don’t go any farther than that.

-Because of my personal experience, I will only write het or unspecified nsfw. Nothing against other types of pairings, I just don't think I can write for them very well yet. This may change as I get more comfortable with nsfw. 

-I am rather new at nsfw content. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes. 

-I am generally open about dark and nsfw themes. My only triggers are Christian religious themes and pregnancy/infants/small children, so other than that, I'm open to most things. I may refuse anything that makes me uncomfortable, though. 

-The boys will probably not be written as nice here. Human Au is a little different, but I try to stay true to their characters. This doesn't mean things can't be fun, it just means that the vampires aren't exactly sweet. 

-I will accept canon/canon ships with Yui, but I really prefer to stick to reader insert. 

-Absolutely no nsfw for Child Au. This shouldn't even have to be said.

**Aus:**

-Canon: Just the way things are in canon. The boys are nasty jerks who will probably have a massive advantage over the reader.

-Xeno Au: An Au where the boys have a variety of xenobiological traits. This is literally what I do to every fandom I'm in. It's pretty much my usual fair (for anyone else who's read my fics). 

-Pet Au: An Au where vampires and other supernatural creatures are kept as something like exotic pets. Humans are the dominant species here, and the boys are _really_ messed up. 

-Child Au: An Au where the boys have temporarily been transformed into children, and reader serves as something like a caretaker for them. The fluffiest Au, and one that I will **not** take nsfw for.

-Human Au: An Au where the roles have been swapped; the boys are the humans, and Yui/reader is the vampire. The boys are much nicer here, and this is a very good chance to even out all the nasty things they do~


	2. Human Au!Sakamaki Subaru/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! :D Human Au is a special favorite of mine, so I'm really glad I got to write for it this time! There's something _very_ satisfying about the boys finally getting the situation turned around. . . Anyway, I'll try to update here as often as I can, and I hope ya'll enjoy my work! The specific request is below, and I look forward to any new ones coming in~
> 
> "Yay~ Can I have something for human Au please? Maybe the boys first meeting with Yui/reader? [Subaru]"

From the time the limo had pulled up to the creepiest mansion Subaru had ever seen, he’d known something was very wrong. 

The roads to get there had all been dark and abandoned, not another car in sight, and even though (or perhaps because) this was the place their father had sent them, Subaru had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. 

He and his brothers had slipped inside just as rainstorm started, soaking them to the skin in minutes. The rain was cold and the skies were pitch black, creating an uncanny atmosphere that made Subaru shiver despite himself. Not yet five minutes into his new life, and this situation was already a scene ripped straight out of a horror movie. 

After some very loud complaints from Ayato and Kanato, Shuu falling asleep on the first couch he saw, Laito making some horrible comments, and Reiji scolding all four of them, Subaru decided to wander off on his own. 

It didn’t seem like anyone was home, and even if there was, it would still be better to run into them than deal with his stupid brothers. 

Wandering the dark halls of the mansion was almost calming. The decor reminded Subaru a bit of his old room at home; dark and rather creepy. It was comforting, in a weird, familiar sort of way. 

Subaru still didn’t like that he’d been sent away, that his father had finally gotten sick enough of all of them to throw them away, but he didn’t have any choice. His father was fickle man, and it made a sick amount of sense that all six of them had been tossed away like garbage as soon as it was no longer convenient to have sons in the household. 

Shoes making soft noises in the thick carpet, Subaru wandered down a dark, narrow hallway. It was isolated, comfortably so, and he wondered if he could claim a room in this area of the house, far away from everyone else. 

It would be nice, he thought, to be away from his brothers. They were all varying degrees of annoying, and he’d dreamed of being alone for years. 

That was unlikely, though.  _ Someone  _ always found a way of annoying him, and claiming a room right next to where he wanted to be would be exactly the kind of thing someone would do just to piss him off. 

Subaru sighed to himself. Sometimes he really wished he was an only child, or at least had better siblings than the ones he’d been stuck with. His whole family (except. . . well, mostly his mother) were irritating and cruel, and he’d thought since he was a child that being alone would be better. 

Before he knew it, Subaru was well and truly lost in the massive mansion, so far away from the entry hall that he didn’t think he could get back if he tried. He thought for a moment that it might be good that no one could find him, but a crack of thunder sounding outside soon changed his mind. It was  _ creepy  _ here, and he did not want to be stuck alone. 

So Subaru turned around, attempting to retrace his steps and get back to where they’d all come in. Already, he had a feeling it was hopeless. 

Just as he turned the first corner in what he hoped was the correct way back, Subaru shuddered, head whipping around and scanning the area behind him. It felt like he was being  _ watched.  _

The only thing in sight, though, was a rather creepy painting, and Subaru dearly wished to believe that was what had given him the impression of being watched. For all he’d though earlier that the mansion’s owner would be better than his brothers, he was suddenly of a very different opinion. 

Walking quickly, Subaru kept moving, suddenly feeling very, very nervous. This house was  _ way  _ too damn creepy to be in alone. 

But under thirty seconds later, a loud crash sounded from not far behind him, like something huge hitting the floor and Subaru nearly jumped out of his skin, going tense and wide eyed at the sound. 

There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing behind him. 

Shivering, Subaru looked around. He swallowed heavily, still feeling like he was being watched. He  _ hoped  _ he was just hearing things, hoped that Ayato would jump out at any second and laugh about how scared he’d been. 

Nothing happened, though, and after a long moment of scanning the dark hallways around him, listening to the rain falling heavily outside, and jolting at the occasional clap of thunder, Subaru forced himself to turn around and keep walking, too afraid to stay in one place. 

He tried to remind himself that he was strong, that he could punch out just about anything that tried to hurt him, but somehow, with the creepy atmosphere of the house and the storm raging outside, it didn’t help. 

It was seconds later, just as he was starting to hope that the weird sounds were finally going to go away, Subaru heard  _ footsteps  _ behind him.

“Damn it! Quit following me!” he yelled, temper getting the better of him as he whirled around for the third time, breathing heavily. Subaru didn’t know what was after him, but he was starting to doubt that he was imagining things. There was a sick feeling rising in his throat from fear.

He was tough, he thought insistently. Strong enough to take care of anything that would try to hurt him. Whatever this was, he could take care of it. Whatever was after him, it would be easy for the power he’d trained up over the years. He could  _ definitely  _ take care of the problem. Yeah. 

Somehow, he wished his brothers were here. It would have been easier to be angry instead of nervous, snapping at Kanato for whining too much or slinging a punch at Laito instead of worrying himself sick. 

But his family wasn’t there. He’d specifically gotten himself away from him, and he was for sure tough enough to handle his own mess. 

Just as Subaru had assured himself that he’d be okay, that he wouldn’t go crawling back to his family as the crybaby youngest, he turned around and came face to face with a person standing inches in front of him. 

Subaru actually screamed that time, stumbling backwards and falling back onto his rear end, hitting the carpet with a thud. You stood above him, smiling widely, and Subaru’s heart almost stopped. 

“Scared you, did I?” you laughed, leaning down and offering Subaru a hand while he was still frozen with shock. “Here, let me help you up.”

Ignoring the hand, Subaru forced himself to his feet, glaring at you and fighting to calm his heart, which felt close to exploding out of his chest.  _ Where the fuck had you come from?  _ It couldn’t be normal for people to pop out of nowhere like that, unless he’d just been distracted by his fears and hadn’t noticed you getting so close. That might have been it. . . 

“D-Don’t fucking jump out at people like that!” he yelled, pulling himself up to his full height in hopes of looking intimidating. “You didn’t  _ scare  _ me. . . I was just st-startled.”

“Of course~ My apologies for being so sudden,” you smiled, and Subaru felt a stab of something like irritation crossed with dread. 

“Who are you?” he blurted out before he could stop himself, eyeing you warily as you stood there like nothing was wrong. Come to think of it, how had you found him in the middle of such an empty mansion. 

“I guess you could say I’m the mansion’s owner,” you laughed, “You’re one of the boys that’ve been sent to live with me, right?”

Immediately, a sense of relief washed over him. You were the owner, that was all, nothing suspicious. You’d probably heard the noises too and come to check on what was going on in your home. 

“Y-Yeah. Me and my brothers were sent to live here. . . Hey, you know the way back to the entry hall, right? I kinda. . . wandered off, and I can’t find my way back.” Just admitting it made Subaru feel stupid, the sheer ridiculousness of what he’d done crashing down on him all at once. 

What was he  _ doing,  _ acting like a total idiot in front of someone he’d just met. Subaru felt his face going red, the same nervousness that he always felt around new people kicking in with a vengeance. 

There was a very good reason why he didn’t talk to people very often, why he preferred to stay holed up in his room where it was safe. 

He felt like such an idiot already, and he’d barely been talking to you for two minutes. Subaru swallowed the feeling that he was making a fool of himself, and forced himself to pay attention to you. It would be even worse if he missed something you said, made himself look even more stupid. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take you back. I need to meet all your brothers anyway. Oh, hey, what’s your name?” you asked, turning and gesturing to walk down a different corridor than Subaru had chosen. 

“Sakamaki Subaru,” he said, following you with little hesitation. At least he’d found a way out, even if you were a little creepy. 

You introduced yourself too, walking slightly in front of him as you led him down a series of winding hallways that made Subaru’s head spin. Somehow, it felt like you were going even deeper into the mansion than you had before, but that couldn’t be true. You were the owner, you had to know where you were going. Subaru knew he was just turned around. 

“Hey, um, it’s been a while. You  _ are  _ taking me back to the entrance hall, right?” Subaru eventually dared to ask, looking around at the unfamiliar halls with suspicion. It felt like you’d been walking for ages. 

“Of course. We’re just taking a back way is all. Sorry it’s taking so long, we’ll be there in like two more turns.” You seemed perfectly relaxed. 

Somehow, Subaru had a feeling that wasn’t true. By now, the sky outside was pitch black, the rain falling with an ominous rumble that almost drowned out your voices. Whatever self preservation instinct Subaru had was kicking in, telling him that something was  _ very  _ wrong. 

“Quit fucking with me!” he snapped, leaning forward and barely resisting the urge to grab you by the collar, anger washing through him like familiar wave. “You’re leading me in circles, aren’t you?” 

To Subaru’s surprise, instead of flinching away or making up more lies, you  _ smiled,  _ white. . . sharp, weirdly sharp teeth on display. 

“You’re smart, aren’t you?” you laughed, leaning forward and meeting his angry gaze. “You figure me out so quick. Now. . . the question is, what do I do with a naughty little human who thinks he can boss me around~”

Before Subaru could react, before he could do anything, the door beside you was flying open, and he was shoved through it with a strength that felt completely inhuman, slamming into the far wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him, ribs protesting the hit. 

You were on him in a second, twisting his arms up above his head as the door slammed shut behind you. Subaru struggled with all his strength, but you didn’t budge, hands like iron around his wrists, keeping him pinned like an insect. You were smiling, your teeth were much too sharp, your hands were  _ cold  _ on his skin, and Subaru was quickly flying into a panic.

“Wh-What the fuck!? Let go of me! What do you think you’re doing!?” he yelled, cold fear closing in on sides of him when you made no moves to let go. You were strong, too strong, stronger than any person should be. 

“Cute little thing, aren’t you?” Your smile was too wide, too close to his face, and Subaru thrashed viciously in your grip. 

Breath tearing through his chest, Subaru twisted and tried to force his hands free. It still wasn’t working, and for all his strength, all the power he had, he felt absolutely helpless. He couldn’t– This didn’t make any sense– 

“So,” you said, almost conversationally, “have you heard much about  _ vampires. _ ” All at once, Subaru’s blood ran cold. It couldn’t be real. You had to be lying. Nothing like that could really exist, and yet, you were pinning him down so easily, smiling with what looked dangerously like fangs. 

“N-No! You’re not– You can’t be– Vampires aren’t  _ real. _ ” he yelped, even as your cold skin felt almost dead against his own. 

“Guess I’ll have to show you the truth, then,” you crooned, leaning in close, cold breath washing over Subaru’s neck. You felt like holding a corpse, all cold skin and sharp angles, and the panic was tightening its grip around Subaru’s throat like a vise, choking the air out of him. 

A flash of something wickedly sharp against his throat, and  _ pain  _ like Subaru had never experienced was rushing through him. Something was sinking into his skin, needle-sharp and piercing his flesh like it was paper. 

Clawing at your wrists, thrashing in your grip, a low, pained moan slid out of Subaru’s throat before he could stop himself. 

He could  _ feel  _ the blood draining out of him, gushing out into your mouth around his neck, two colds points of pressure the center of all the agony in his body. It  _ hurt,  _ hurt like busted knuckles and broken bones never had, and yet, as your tongue flicked against his skin, Subaru could feel his body heating up. 

You held him there for far too long, pinned against a cold wall, draining his blood and licking at the skin of his neck, and by the time you finally pulled away, Subaru was panting, red burning up to his ears. 

As you let go of his wrists, Subaru slumped to the ground, feeling drained, tired, and buzzing with heat all over. He fought to catch his breath, choking on air as pathetic little whines slipped out of him. He’d never felt so  _ weak,  _ under your gaze like a piece of prey, and feeling your eyes on him as he whimpered and fought for breath was beyond humiliating. 

“You taste so  _ sweet, _ ” you breathed, eyes wide and delighted. “I wonder, are your brothers so tasty too? Would they be just as delicious as you? I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

At the mention of his family, Subaru’s stomach did a sick little twist. He’d never cared too much for his annoying family, but there was a sudden surge of worry rising in him. Would  _ any  _ of them survive a real vampire? It already felt like you’d drained him half dry, and it had only been one bite. 

But words wouldn’t come out, dizziness was spreading through him, and the only thing Subaru could do was fall limp under your predatory stare. 

He’d never felt more helpless in his life, more weak and pathetic, and as the wounds on his neck ached and stung, Subaru had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen to them all. They lived here now, this was where their father had sent them, thrown them away to. 

And there was no going back. 


	3. Canon!Mukami Kou/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! :D With a new chapter! School and life are killing me, but requests will always be open here. Comments make my day, especially when you're requesting something fun~ I'm gonna try to get a couple more of these chapters done quick, so hopefully I'll have another one done sometime tomorrow. . . Thank you to everyone for being patient! o3o As always, the specific request is below:
> 
> "Canon with reader bumping into Kou and he takes an interest in her cuz she has never even heard of him as(ya know cuz he's an Idol )"

From the time you’d woken up, you’d had a strange feeling about today. It wasn’t something you could place; just vague enough to leave you wondering, but there was something that had you suspicious. 

You had an errand for a internet friend, running into the busier part of town to pick up something from a specialty store that they didn’t have access to, and you tried to push the strange feeling aside in favor of focusing on the errand and what you had to do. There was really no use in worrying. 

So, now, in town and hunting down the item that your friend wanted, you’d almost forgot about the sense of dread from that morning. 

The sky was bright and clear, the weather was warm and pleasant, and downtown wasn’t overly crowded. It was overall a beautiful day, and it was easy to get lost in what you were doing and forget. 

Eventually, after finding what your friend requested, you decided to stay in town a while longer, get something to eat and have some fun while you were there. There couldn’t possibly be any harm in having a fun day to yourself, and the idea of a day out to relax was a pleasant one. 

You wandered around for a while, window shopping and taking in all the interesting items that you could never afford. Everything was shining, it seemed, the sights around you all bright and attention drawing, and before you knew it, you wandered into an area that was  _ way  _ out of your league. 

It was the rich part of town, where everything glittered, but cost more than you made in a week. Pretty, yes, but also beyond intimidating. 

Tempted to look around and pretend like you belonged in this sort of place, you weighed your options. It couldn’t  _ hurt  _ to just look at the shops around here, right? Not if you didn’t intend to buy anything. 

Just as you were debating whether or not you should turn back and not tempt yourself, you ran into someone, jolting back a few steps in shock. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” you yelped, dropping your shopping bag in the moment and half stumbling over your words. You’d probably just run into some kind of rich person who would sue for touching them. 

“No harm done,” the person, a young man with blond, fluffy hair and a bright smile replied. He looked friendly enough, and you tried not to worry. Somethin about him seemed a bit familiar, but not to the point where you recognized him. Maybe he’d been on the news at some point?

“S-Still, I’m really sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. . .” you trailed off, still hoping he wouldn’t be mad. 

The young man was slim and rather petite, pretty in the way that famous people seemed to be, and had a happy, sharp expression on his face, features angled in a way that was distinctly approachable. He was wearing expensive clothes in shades of pink, black, and grey, and more jewelry than you’d ever seen on a man. 

“Come on,” he laughed, “I said it’s okay. You don’t have to be so upset about it.” The man sounds amused, blue eyes sparkling as he grins. 

“O-Okay. . .” you trail off, crossing one arm over your body nervously. 

The man bends down and grabs your shopping bag, passing it to you with a slight brush of his fingers against yours. He grins wider when you flinch, and the feeling that you should know who he is only intensifies. 

“Do I. . . know you?” you ask eventually, hesitantly voicing the questions as the man’s eyes widen in surprise. He looks at you for a moment like you’ve grown a second head, grin dropping from his face. You immediately get the feeling that you’ve said something wrong. 

“You really don’t know me?” he asks, tilting his head a bit to one side in a gesture of confusion so cute you can’t help but feel like it’s rehearsed. 

“I’m sorry! Have we met before? You seem sort of familiar, but I can’t place it. I’m  _ really  _ sorry if I’ve forgotten something,” you stammer, apologies streaming out before you can stop yourself. 

“Calm down, calm down!” he laughs again, expression returning to mirth. “I’m Mukami Kou. Does that name ring any bells?”

“N-No, not really. . .” you trail off. “Should it?” Kou gives you a look like he’s dealing with a particularly slow child, and for just an instant, you feel like maybe he isn’t quite as harmless as he appears. 

“Of course you should,” he smiles, face returning to friendly before you can think for long. “I”m an idol! My face is everywhere from magazines to CD covers. Have you been living under a rock or something?” He’s laughing, but somehow, you don’t feel like he’s entirely making a joke. 

But yeah, an idol makes sense. Kou is pretty in that way that boys who get famous are, all soft, approachable features that are ideal for drawing in teenage girls, almost sickeningly cutsey. 

Furthermore, this is the are of town where rich people hang around, and you can imagine that he came here for some shopping of his own. 

Unlike you, a nobody who’s just wandering around the neighborhood. 

“Sorry,” you mumble. “I don’t pay much attention to that kind of stuff. I don’t know much about idols or anything.” Heat is rising to your face. 

“Well, now you know,” Kou smirks, and you don’t know how you missed this kind of arrogance before. He’s exactly the sort of person who knows what he’s worth, and it seems suddenly very likely that he’s just amusing himself by playing kind with someone who doesn’t know better. 

“Alright. I’ll remember. I think I should be going home now, though,” you say, making an attempt to step back from the conversation. 

The bad feeling from earlier is back with a vengeance, and the longer Kou looks at you, the worse it gets. You’d been on edge all day, and maybe it was just your imagination, but Kou’s grin is starting to look predatory. 

“Hold on, I wanna talk to you more!” Kou moves forward, getting a little closer to you than before, and you’re suddenly, abruptly glad that this is a public street. You take another step back, and Kou follows you, still smiling, bracelets jangling noisily at his skinny wrists. 

“No, thank you. I-I’m done. I’m going home,” you stutter, afraid to turn your back on him, but urgently feeling the need to get away. 

There’s a whoosh of air, something solid around your waist, and your vision goes black. 

When you open your eyes, you’re in an alleyway, dark and isolated, and panic spikes hot and fast inside of you. You have no  _ idea  _ what happened, how you got here, and it doesn’t make any  _ sense.  _

You realize that Kou is in front of you, arm looped around your midsection, one eye glowing almost red in the dark alley. 

“There we go!” he grins, “This is much more private.”

You can feel his breath against your ear, his body disturbingly cold mere inches away from yours, like something dead. You struggle, but he’s far stronger than his skinny frame would suggest, solid and unyielding. 

“L-Let go!” you yelp, clawing at his arm. “Let go of me!” Fear is closing in on you, and you know deep down that anyone who’s grabbed you in the first place probably doesn’t plan on letting go because you asked nicely. You’re scared, so scared, breath quickening in your chest. 

“Don’t wanna~” Kou laughs, and you think for one sick moment that this might just be a game to him, for all he’s joking around. 

“You see,” Kou starts again, leaning in so close that his soft, blonde hair tickles your neck. “I’m hungry. And you’re just the kind of dumb little human that tastes the best.”

Alarm bells are ringing in your head, panic sinking in like a wave.  _ Everything  _ is wrong with that statement, and you’ve been kidnapped by some kind of sicko who treats his victims like prey. 

All the sudden, there’s pain at your neck like nothing else, what feels horrifying like fangs sinking into the meat at the junction of throat and shoulder. You feel a cold mouth lapping at your skin, the blood draining out of you, and a dizzy feeling causing your legs to buckle. 

Kou catches you easily, not pulling away from you for a second, and the pain only intensifies as your body is jostled. 

It hurts. It hurts horribly, but Kou is holding you down like you’re no stronger than an infant. His cold hands are like steel around your wrists, and his teeth– fangs– are viciously sharp where they dig into your skin.

The happy, approcable idol from before is long gone. 

You’re still trying to claw at his back even as the strength fades from your limbs, body going weak. Fear and blood loss combine to knock the strength out of you, and before long, your vision is going black. 

You had a feeling that today was going to go wrong. 


	4. Pet Au!Mukami Azusa/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, here's a big ol' warning for this chapter. This chapter contains knifeplay, mild blood and gore, nsfw content, and ever so slightly dubious consent. It's safe, sane, and consensual, considering Azusa's resilience as a vampire, but this _is_ Pet Au, so there's some definite power imbalance in the relationship. If any of this squicks you out, don't read it, please. 
> 
> I am very pleased that I got this chapter done so quickly! This is actually my first published, full nsfw fic, so we'll see how it turned out >3> I'm not super familiar with writing nsfw stuff, so here's hoping I got everything right! Requests are still open, and as always, the specific request is below:
> 
> "i don't know if this kind of NSFW request is your cup of tea but... i'd really like to see some consensual, enthusiastic knifeplay with azusa. preferably with him on the receiving end or taking turns. i'd REALLY like to see azusa enjoying himself with his owner in the pet au... :')"

There’s a knife at Azusa’s throat, and he’s happier than he thinks he’s been in his life. You’re holding the handle of it, pressing cold metal to the tender skin just above his windpipe, just hard enough to sting. 

Even though he’s a vampire, even though he could recover from almost anything you dish out, you’re being gentle with him, so loving that Azusa can barely stand it. He’s no better than an animal compared to you, lower than the dirt beneath your feet, and you’re still being so kind. 

He’s shivering all over, so aroused that he  _ aches,  _ and staring up at you with so much open adoration that you too look starstruck. 

“Hey, Azusa, you trust me, right?” you croon, pressing the tip of the blade in just slightly harder. A bead of blood pools beneath the point. 

If there wasn’t a gag in his mouth, holding it open to the point where drool runs down his chin sloppy and wet, Azusa would have answered. Instead, he nods his head frantically as you pull the knife back to allow it, the only thing he can do to show his approval. At this point, he’d love anything you did to him, anything to make him hurt more and  _ more.  _

“Okay, baby. I’ll treat you good, promise.” You press a chaste kiss to the corner of his stretched open mouth, smiling against the scarred skin of his cheek, and Azusa whines pathetically, desperate for more contact. 

Slowly, carefully, you take his hand, dragging the blade down tender, pale skin just hard enough to draw blood. It leaves a long, red gash behind, skin splitting as drops of blood begin to well up from the wound. Pain lances hot up Azusa’s spine, and he can  _ feel  _ his cock twitch pathetically. 

You laugh, a happy, only slightly mocking sound, and Azusa whimpers into the gag. The pain is good, but your happiness feels impossibly better.

Azusa’s knees are wobbling, pain and pleasure making it hard to stay upright. You’ve barely touched him, but he feels far beyond overwhelmed. Another cut, criss-crossing over the first, and it’s too much. 

“You can sit down, honey. I know you wanted me to be hard on you, but I’m not going to be unfair.” Gratefully, Azusa falls to his knees. 

You follow, kneeling in front of him, bloody knife still held carefully in your hands. It’s easy for you to scoot forwards, getting just close enough that Azusa can smell skin and sweat and arousal dripping off of you. It’s electrifying, and he squirms where he sits, whimpering as neglected flesh brushes tantalizingly against the soft skin of his belly. 

It’s tempting to buck up, to chase the sensation, but Azusa is nothing if not an obedient pet. You told him to wait for you to reward him, and even though he’d never have a choice in the first place, you’re kind enough to hurt him when he obeys. For a pet, such kindness is a dream come true. 

Close as you are, you reach out with the blade, digging it into Azusa’s chest and cutting nonsense symbols into his skin. You’re going slowly, making it hurt, and Azusa wriggles under the pain, trying not to jerk. 

Heat is burning under his skin, arousal pounding with his heartbeat, and Azusa wants to  _ beg  _ for more. But you don’t intend to go easy on him. 

This had been agreed upon in the first place, that he wouldn’t have a chance at getting his way. Of course, it was normal for owners to take advantage of their property, do as they pleased to something that couldn’t fight back, but you’d insisted on hearing that he wanted it, that he wanted you to play the cruel master for a bit, toy with him until he couldn’t take it. 

Azusa had readily agreed of course, a dizzy sort of delight washing through him from the minute you suggested giving him what he’s always wanted. He’d never dream of fighting back in the first place. 

You’re going to hurt him. You’re going to cut him up until he’s bloody and begging. Just the thought of it sends a new rush of heat through him. 

You finish the end of one bloody swirl, the knife’s blade growing slick with red. His chest is dripping with it, blood sliding down his scarred skin and pooling in the dips of his slender body, collecting in the hollows of his skin. 

Smiling, a flush rising high on your cheeks, you’re breathing heavily. Azusa can hear your heartbeat, rabbit-fast in your chest. The reality that you’re just as aroused by this is a dizzying one, and it makes Azusa want to flay himself open just so he can see you smile more and more. 

The point of the knife digs in again, low on Azusa’s stomach, pressing deeper than before. He’s resilient enough that you could cut as deep as you want and he’d recover, but Azusa can feel the tenderness with which you press the blade in. You’re treating him gently, even now, being careful to control the amount of pain you cause him. 

You’re smiling, flushing, face red with nerves and heat, fingers clenching around the knife as you drag the blade through his skin. 

The cut on his stomach  _ burns  _ with every breath, pain lancing through Azusa’s nerves hot and fast. It feels like he’s being torn apart, like you’re digging the blade into his insides with intent to carve them out. 

And Azusa loves every second of it. 

He can feel himself dripping, blood and precum blending together at the base of his cock. Both are hot, sticky, and the only thing that could make this any better would be your hands on him instead of the blade. 

Maybe you could choke him, kiss him stupid with one hand around his throat and one around his cock. Maybe you could pull him to the very edge before you dig the blade in so deep Azusa can feel it in his  _ spine.  _ Anything, if it means more of the wonderful love you’re giving him. 

Azusa shivers, muscles in his stomach spasming and cock bobbing between his legs. He’s starting to feel dizzy, detached from the world. 

His whole stomach is slick with blood, more than a human could take. He’s healing a bit already, skin trying to knit itself together and repair, but he knows he’ll be feeling your cuts for a while. Vampire healing is good, enough to prevent major damage, but aching scars will last for  _ weeks.  _

“Feeling good?” you smile, meeting Azusa’s eyes. Your face is red, you’re still smiling, and he nods unsteadily in response. There’s nothing he could ever want more than this, all your attention on him. 

You kiss him through the gag, soft lips pressing gently to his. It’s an electrifying contrast to the pain still burning through him, and Azusa shudders pathetically from the contact. His whole body feels tightly strung, like he could come apart with the slightest touch from you. 

Shaking, Azusa fights to stay still. He’s not bound in any way, and only your order to not move is keeping him from clinging to you. 

Imagining what it would be like to be cut while curled up close to you, face buried in the soft crook of your neck has Azusa whining again, high and fragile as he longs for more contact. His skin feels like one raw nerve. 

“Alright, I’ll take care of you now,” you croon, brushing your fingers through his hair. Azusa leans into the touch, and you smile even brighter. 

Scooting even closer, you arrange yourself by his side, setting the blade down near you. You run your fingers up the blood slick skin of Azusa’s stomach, lightly brushing tender, slowly healing wounds.

You press another kiss to his scarred cheek, whispering something soft about how he deserves this, how he’s been so good for letting you hurt him. 

Azusa feels close to tears. 

When you finally wrap your hand around his neglected cock, a ragged moan tears itself from his throat, coming out muffled by the gag. His hips buck up into your touch involuntarily, uneven, desperate movements. 

The touch is so  _ warm  _ Azusa feels like it’s burning him open, achingly hot against his cool skin. It feels better than pain, better than  _ anything.  _

Your fingers stoke him gently, toying with the tender bit of skin just under the head. Azusa pants and whimpers, wishing he was allowed to move. Even with your orders, he can’t help but wriggle a bit, squirming under your touch as pleasure runs hot under his skin. 

Just as Azusa feels like he can’t possibly hold back for another second, just as the heat under his skin starts to  _ burn–  _

Fingers slide up his stomach, digging into a raw wound. 

Spasming, keening, Azusa slides over the edge, muscles in his stomach and thighs jerking as his cock pulses between his legs. His eyes snap shut, body curling in, and only your touch is left to ground him. 

White paints his stomach, mixing with slick blood and dripping down him in a hot, gooey mess. With one last moan, Azusa goes limp. 

You keep stroking even after he’s finished, pushing the pleasure to the point where it starts to  _ hurt.  _ Dizzy, barely able to keep himself upright, Azusa whines and accepts it, not making any attempt to pull away. If you want to see him squirm, he’d never deny you your wish. 

Eventually, you let go, fingers sliding away with one last loving stroke. Azusa is swaying where he sits, head filled with empty static. 

His whole body hurts, gashes and cuts still trying desperately to heal. The pain is a hot, searing thing under his skin, and even the feeling of the wounds struggling to knit themselves back together hurts. 

He can probably expect to hurt for quite a while, as fresh scars struggle to return to normal skin. Azusa prays that the pain will last until you decide to do this to him again, until he can feel more of your love. 

You reach up behind his head and gently unclasp the gag, pulling it from his sore lips with pure tenderness. 

Azusa is drifting, caught up in the confused haze that always settles on him after anything particularly intense. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but you’re wiping a soft cloth over his chin, cleaning up the wet mess. 

“I think you need a bath,” you laugh, and Azusa is vaguely aware of blood drying tacky on his skin. You’re probably right. You always are. 

“Did I. . . do good. . .?” Azusa asks, words sounding slurred even to his own ears, brain unable to keep up with what his mouth wants to say. 

“You did wonderfully,” you murmur, and there’s a soft hand in his hair, petting and tugging lightly at the soft strands, just the way Azusa likes it. He shivers, feeling the contact through every nerve, and barely resists the urge to turn and lick softly at your wrist. You don’t like it when he acts too much like a pet, so even though the behavior is his first instinct, he resists. 

“You’re so good. You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.” You’re crooning soft things, voice low and smooth, and Azusa is shivering all over. Pleasing you is like a dream come true, and the pain is a wonderful bonus. 

After a few minutes of praise and petting, you help him to his feet, taking Azusa’s weight against your shoulder with ease.

What comes next is a warm bath, your gentle hands wiping the blood off of his healing skin, and even though Azusa doesn’t have the mental presence to keep track of most of it, he’s at least aware enough to tell that he’s feeling good, your soft hands easing every aching nerve. 

You clean him up slowly, taking your time to check over each wound and make sure nothing is too deep, make sure that everything is healing properly. Azusa is half dozing off, spacing out in the warm water. 

He’s happy. He’s so happy he can barely hold in all. 

For a pet, for a vampire, this kind of attention is beyond imagine. He’s being treated like something precious, allowed to please you while getting what he’s always wanted out of it too, and the joy is almost too much. 

Your fingers against tender cuts, cleaning him up with twice the gentleness you hurt him with, feel almost better than the pain. Azusa is practically purring under your touch, body limp and more relaxed than he can remember being. He feels halfway ready to fall asleep. 

Everything feels soft and fuzzy, reality drifting a bit as Azusa’s slow brain struggles to keep up with all the sensation around him. 

This is probably the happiest day of his life, second only to being taken in by you, introduced to the person who truly loves him. 

For now, though, Azusa can only dream that this will happen again. He’s pleased you, he hopes, and maybe, if he was good enough this time, you’ll be willing to cut him up again later. 

He thinks he’d do anything for that. 


	5. Human Au!Sakamaki Ayato/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... It's been a while, huh? >w> I have no excuse, other than that I've had a ton of other things to be writing. I haven't forgotten this story, though, and I swear I'm still active. I'll try to get to the old requests here soon, and hopefully none of y'all have abandoned this story yet. As always, this chapter's request is below:
> 
> "Lovely work~! I was just wondering if maybe you could do something about Human! Ayato struggling with his feelings for the Vampire! Reader, until she starts feeding from someone else and he cracks out of jealousy? Thank you!"

In his weirdly fancy, awful room in your mansion, Ayato lays curled in on himself, squeezing a pillow to his chest. The bed is too big, too empty. Maybe it’s just because he’s been too stressed lately, but for the first time in years, he wishes that he was back sharing a bed with Laito and Kanato. 

Feeling vaguely pathetic, Ayato curls in tighter around the pillow. It smells like you. Everything in the house does. And yeah, it’s a weird, musty smell that might be a bit like blood, but… 

Ayato purposefully doesn’t let himself finish that thought. 

There’s school tonight. He probably doesn’t have much time left to get ready. He’s going to have to drag himself up out of bed and face you again. You’ll probably bite him, or worse. There’s a sharp little feeling in his chest at the thought, something hot and tight. Fear, probably. Pathetic as it feels to admit it, he doesn’t stand much of a chance when you want something. 

For just a second, when he buries his face in the pillow one more time, Ayato has a flash of a thought. 

You could be there with him, cold and solid and  _ real.  _ It wouldn’t be the same as having his brothers there, but you’ve been there a couple times when he wakes up, and he knows– knows that it’s close enough. 

Ayato forces himself to sit up, shaking his head to knock those stupid ideas out of himself. There’s no fucking way he’d want that, even if his obviously stress-addled brain insists on going there. You’re the monster that terrorizes him, not someone he can trust. 

He’s not weak enough to need coddled anyway. 

After getting dressed, dragging a brush through his hair, and splashing enough cold water to hopefully knock the stupid out of himself, Ayato hauls himself downstairs. He doesn’t want to face you. He doesn’t know who would, but if he doesn’t show up, you’ll just drag him to class the hard way. It sucks, but he doesn’t have much choice but to obey. 

“Ah, you made it. And here I was sure I was going to have to get you myself.” You smile, all sharp teeth and mocking tone, and sling one arm over Ayato’s shoulder. 

A little shudder runs through him, but it doesn’t feel quite like fear. 

“Get offa’ me, damn it,” he growls, not quite daring to give you a shove. This is fine. He’s fine. The sick feeling will go away soon enough. 

“You’ve been so boring lately,” you sigh, making a face like you’d like to do something about it. For just a second, Ayato thinks that maybe you’re about to. Instead, you walk away, one small grin the last thing he sees. 

You terrorize someone else on the way to school. Ayato doesn’t pay enough attention to notice who. He sits, head ducked down, glowering at the floor, and tries not to think about anything stupid again. You’re getting inside his head. Whatever you’re doing, it’s  _ your  _ fault that he’s been having these awful thoughts. Maybe it’s some vampire ability. Maybe you’re able to mess with people’s heads and shove weird things into their brains. 

He’s honestly expecting you to go right back to bullying him once you get to class. He’s been sort of your favorite, in a sick sense of the word, since they all arrived at your mansion. Of all of his brothers, he’s the one that you spend the most time terrorizing. 

But you don’t. 

Even when the time passes when you’d normally have cornered him somewhere for a bite, you don’t so much as make an appearance. 

Ayato is on edge, more than he’d like to admit. It feels like you could pop up at any second, like you could be there right behind him, just waiting to laugh at him for believing that today might be okay for once. 

By the time lunch rolls around, Ayato is starting to feel downright paranoid. There’s a weird, sick feeling in his gut, something that he doesn’t know what to do with. It’s like anticipation, maybe, mixed with a dash of something that Ayato is  _ not  _ going to let himself think about. 

Classes pass, one after another. The nervousness is slowly morphing into frustration. Whatever you’re going to do today, whatever you’re planning, it’d be better if you just got it over with! ...That thought sinks in a second later, and Ayato buries his face in his hands where he sits. It has to be the nerves getting to him. There’s no  _ way  _ he’s getting impatient for whatever awful thing you have planned. 

Halfway through his last class, Ayato makes a flimsy excuse and slips out of the room. Laito is probably right about him having no patience, but damn it, he can’t just sit and wait any longer. He can go sit outside for a while, at least long enough to calm down and quit fussing. 

And then, Ayato rounds the corner to the rooftop stairs. You’re standing there, cornering a boy from the third year. There’s blood on your mouth, blood on his neck, a hand pinning his wrists to the wall–

Ayato ducks back, covering his mouth before a sharp, startled noise can escape him. 

A rush of jealousy sears through him hard enough to take his breath, hot and fierce enough that Ayato could choke. Okay. Okay. He’s been trying so,  _ so  _ hard not to think it, but fuck, he doesn’t like that. Attention is attention, it’s not his fault, you talk to him more than anyone has since–, since  _ ever _ , and it’s not fair that you’re taking even that away. 

Not caring if you hear him, Ayato runs back down the hall. In an old, painfully pathetic habit, he slips inside the janitor’s closet, slumping down with his back to the door. He hasn’t hid like this since he was little, since his mother was always trying to track him down and make him study, or worse.

He’s breathing hard enough that it hurts, some tight sort of terror wrapped around his throat. The sudden fear that you could replace him, that you could so easily find another piece of prey feels like it’s got an iron grip around his windpipe. Everything that he’s been trying not to think about is surging up all once, all the horrible, vulnerable feelings that you’ve drug up. 

Time passes like that, Ayato biting down on his lip to stifle the dry sobs that keep trying to come out, praying that no one finds him in such a pathetic state. He starts crying at some point, frustrated tears welling up and making his face a sticky mess. 

He’s missing class, he knows he is, but there’s no way he can show his face like this. He’s skipped class before. No one would care this time either. 

Stupid, awful thoughts keep slipping into his head, insecure, pathetic things that make him choke on his sobs anyway. What if you’ve decided that he’s not worth your attention? What if you start ignoring him, choosing one of his brothers to be yours instead? It’s shameful, but–, but, you’re the only one who’s ever treated him like their first choice, and Ayato can barely breathe over the jealousy filling his lungs like tar. 

Then, there’s a knock at the closet door. 

“Ayato, what are you doing in there?” It’s you. Ayato slaps a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle his sobs. You can’t see him like this over what he saw. You  _ can’t.  _

“I-I’m, I’m fine,” he chokes out, cringing at how shaky his voice sounds. “I’ve skipped class before, h-haven’t I?”

“You’re crying.” 

Cold dread sinks into Ayato’s gut like frigid water. For just a moment, it feels like he could be drowning all over again. 

A second later, you’re standing in front of him, like a closed door meant nothing. The blood around your mouth is gone, but Ayato can still see afterimages of your mouth around the other boy’s throat. 

“Aw, what’s this?” You kneel down, cupping his cheek with one cold hand, brushing at the still-spilling tears with a thumb. Ayato’s heart leaps pathetically at the touch. “I could smell it, you know. Those tears, your fear… You know there’s nothing you can hide from me.”

“Shut up!” he yelps, scrambling to his feet just to get away from you. “Get out of here! I don’t want to deal with you.” Ayato grabs the door’s handle, ready to storm back out into the school to avoid this. 

Your sudden grip on his arm is stronger than a chain. 

Ayato is tugged back, twisted around, and slammed against the far wall. Your face is at his neck in an instant, breathing cool air against soft skin. You lick a stripe up his skin, and Ayato shudders against his will.

“You smell  _ good. _ So scared, so helpless. Were you jealous? I know you saw me with him. Are you afraid that I’m going to leave you?” You smile, just enough that Ayato can feel the prick of your fangs. 

“Yes, fine,” Ayato chokes, his voice breaking over something dangerously close to a sob. “Don’t– Don’t choose someone else. I’ll be better, you won’t have to replace me,  _ please _ .” Something in his chest hurts, a steady, throbbing ache, pounding along with his heartbeat. He can’t take this anymore. If you get sick of him, if you abandon him, he  _ can’t.  _

The familiar pain at his neck draws a helpless little gasp out of Ayato’s chest. Your fangs sink in deep, brilliant agony surging through his nerves. Ayato heaves an awful, sobbing breath, hands going to your back and digging in, scrabbling pathetically against your shirt. 

You keep him pressed to the wall for a long minute, draining him until the high of blood loss makes him weak at the knees. 

When you finally pull away, Ayato’s legs give out. You sink to the floor with him, still crowded close into his space, licking at the blood coating his neck. cold tongue a sharp contrast to the sticky heat. 

“Your pain is delicious,” you whisper, breath tickling his skin. “With a taste like this, so sweet, why would I ever leave you?” One of your hands goes to his hair, combing through the sweat-damp strands just gently enough to make Ayato break into tears all over again. 

The two of you sit like that for a while, time blurring together as Ayato cries. You shift him into your lap at some point, letting him cling to you and sob. A part of Ayato knows that you don’t care, that you’re just letting him grow attached to you to see him suffer later, but the much larger part is soaking up the affection with desperation, praying that you won’t let it end. He can’t remember being held like this, can’t remember anyone showing him this much affection all at once. It somehow hurts worse than your bite. 

Eventually, his tears ease off, slowing into soft, sharp little breaths. You pat his head one more time, then help him stand, laughing sweetly at how his legs shake. 

You let him hold your hand when you leave the closet, telling him clearly that you don’t want anyone seeing him as anything but yours. You’ll keep him, you say, use him until he’s bled dry. He’s your prey. He’s  _ yours,  _ and you aren’t one to let what’s yours slip away. 

In the back of Ayato’s mind, the realistic part of him reminds him that you could very well only be saying these things to get inside his head. 

Ayato can’t bring himself to care. 


	6. Sakamaki Reiji/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a smut! That's, uh, not exactly what I'm used to writing. -3- Warnings include dub-con corporal punishment, manipulation, and general creepiness. It's canon verse, so pretty much what you expect from DL. I don't have a whole lot to say about this one, since it's not really what I like to write, but I do think it came out okay!
> 
> "Hey! It was great! May I request some nsfw with Reiji? With a shy, quiet S/O!"

“Hips up, now. You know I expect better posture than that.”

Reiji taps the leather end of the crop against your lower back, as you obediently stretch up onto your tiptoes to follow his command. You’re bent over a desk, skirt flipped up over your waist, and hips angled up to give him an obscene view. 

“Now, you realize why I have to do this, don’t you?” he asks, voice low and smooth, like the sight of you humiliated for his pleasure does nothing.

You mumble your response, too embarrassed to raise your voice above a whisper. In response, Reiji snaps the crop sharply against your upper hip, right on the patch of skin between your twisted up skirt and the waistband of your underwear. It’s just hard enough to make you yelp, lower half twitching reflexively away from the sting.

“Louder. You will not get anywhere with such a weak explanation of your behavior. Speak up, or the consequences will not be pleasant.” Reiji runs a gloved hand along your lower back, threatening. 

“Y-Yes!” you squeak, legs shifting together in nervous shame. “I, I, um, my test score was un-unacceptable, so, s-so you have to… um, punish me s-so I learn better next time.” You manage to get your voice up to something a bit quieter than a normal speaking tone, even stuttering and stumbling over the reason why you’re bent over and exposed. 

“Good girl. Now, to administer a proper punishment. Hopefully this will help improve your memory for the next exam.”

With that, Reiji slips a couple fingers under the band of your underwear, tugging it down and over your ass, then letting it fall to your ankles. You’re completely exposed, shivering in the cool air of the study. 

You squinch your eyes shut, awaiting pain. Just as you expect, the crop snaps down  _ hard  _ across your ass a second later. The little noise that leaves you is bitten off, your hands clenching uselessly against the wood beneath your upper half. For just a moment, you almost try to squirm away.

“Count,” Reiji instructs, tone even and controlled.

“Yes, sir,” you whimper. “O-One.”

Your face is so hot you’re half-convinced there could be steam rising from it. The next three hits land in quick succession, leaving you gasping out the numbers just as ordered, even though you’re so embarrassed that words are starting to become difficult. 

It hurts. The sting of the crop against tender flesh leaves sharp lines of pain surging up your nerves, bringing hot tears to your eyes. 

Even so, there’s an equal heat rising between your legs, the shame of your position only working you up further. Reiji  _ knows,  _ he has to. He’s perceptive, dangerously so, and you’re well aware that he delights in watching you squirm. 

The whipping doesn’t let up. You make it up to fifteen hits before your voice breaks, cracking pathetically as the tears overflow. 

Your ass and thighs are striped with welts by now. You wouldn’t be surprised if you bruise. Vampires are strong _ ,  _ and even when Reiji controls himself, you’ll be remembering this ache for days. You’re so aroused that you can feel slick between your thighs, heat burning low in your abdomen like a flame. Everything  _ hurts,  _ and all you can think is how badly you wish Reiji would slide into you then and there, fuck you over the desk then resume your punishment without so much as a break. 

You can’t count the next hit. You’re breathing hard, dizzy with arousal, and Reiji doesn’t let up. Two more swats land on the tender skin of your upper thighs, and the noise that leaves you is a  _ moan.  _

“I believe I instructed you to count. If you can’t manage such a simple task, you know I’ll have to correct that behavior as well.” Reiji’s ungloved hand runs over your ass, tracing the red lines left behind by the crop. “How unseemly. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes, s-sir,” you choke out, breath shuddering hard through your chest. You can feel a line of fluid running down your thigh. The heat in your gut has risen to a steady throb, pounding along with your frantic heartbeat. 

You want to say more. You want to beg Reiji to touch you, to fuck you, to do anything but stand there and let you burn. 

Instead, you silently hold the position he ordered you into, even as your thighs shake with the strain. If you’re good, he might indulge you, even if it’s only to see just how low he can force you. 

“Yes, you are enjoying this.” Reiji’s hand slips lower, teasing at the beginnings of soft skin between your legs. “This is supposed to be a punishment, and this is the reaction you show me? How unseemly. Perhaps I’ll have to think of something else for today.” 

Despite the cold words, there’s heat in Reiji’s voice. You know he’s only letting that intense tone through for your benefit, that he could control himself perfectly if it wasn’t just to work you up more. His fingers, shocking cold against your skin, trace in between your folds, teasing at your entrance. It’s easy to imagine his smirk, cooly amused even as he torments you.

“ _ Please _ .” It’s all you can manage at this point. 

In response, Reiji’s fingers press inside your cunt.

It’s just two fingers, but for a second, you feel like you could burn up. A gasping little moan leaves you, fingers scrabbling at the desk all over again. Reiji moves slowly, stretching you with careful, practiced precision, opening you up almost mechanically. The stretch  _ burns,  _ arousal singing through your veins, and in moments, you’re pressing back onto his hand. 

“I thought I told you to stay still,” Reiji chides, driving the pads of his fingers into the spot that makes your legs shake. “If you can’t follow the most simple of commands, I will have no reason to continue.”

Struggling to keep yourself properly presented, you squirm helplessly, breathing hard and sharp. You’re getting exactly what you wanted, but it still isn’t enough. 

Reiji gets up to three fingers, stretching you until all you can feel is the throbbing ache between your legs. He never touches you beyond the fingers in your cunt, leaving you with just enough pleasure to drive your need even higher. You can’t come like this, not even close, but you’re only getting hotter with every measured touch. 

And then, he pulls back. You hear fabric rustling, and your heart leaps to your throat, cunt clenching on nothing. 

A second later, there’s a steadying hand on your hip, holding you in place. Reiji slides inside of you, all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. You’re so loose from his earlier preparation that there’s only the slightest burn. A desperate, choked off moan leaves you. Your legs shake dangerously, threatening to give out. 

“What a pathetic sight. You’re desperate, aren’t you?” Reiji breathes, amusement thick in his voice. His hand strokes over the welts from your earlier beating, re-lighting the sting and making you gasp. “Very well. I suppose I can indulge you for today.”

Fucking you with slow, steady thrusts, Reiji keeps you pinned with one strong hand over the small of your back. You start begging at some point, moaning your pleasure and pleading for him not to stop. You’re drooling against the desk, delirious with arousal, and your thighs are soaked with slick, dripping in sticky trails down your skin. 

You can’t come like this. You’re so aroused your head is all but spinning, but you won’t come from penetration alone. All you can do is hope that he’ll have enough mercy on you to give you what you need. 

You’re left like that, whining and squirming, hips shuddering with every thrust, for far too long. The heat between your thighs rises to a steady burn, inner walls clenching desperately around Reiji’s cock. You’re close,  _ so close,  _ but never quite reaching the edge. 

It lasts until you start to sob. 

When the noises leaving you turn to desperate sobs, somewhere between pleasure, pain, and sheer need, Reiji’s hand tightens around your hip. His thrusts deepen, speed up just enough that you can feel it. 

Then, he drives in deep, pushing you up the desk with inhuman force. All you hear from him is the slightest intake of breath, and then there’s come filling you, coating your insides in hot spurts. 

Reiji pulls out after a moment, removing all contact, leaving you slumped over the desk, panting and shaking all over. Internally, you’re begging that he’ll give you more, give you enough to push you over the edge, but the part of you that’s  _ trained  _ knows that this is the end. 

“You are to stay there until I tell you otherwise,” Reiji instructs, cold and impersonal, like he wasn’t fucking you senseless just a minute ago, like he hasn’t the slightest interest in whether you feel any pleasure but what he allowed. You can what you assume is him cleaning up. “Perhaps this will serve as some incentive for better behavior in the future.” 

He sits down at the far desk in the study, returning to his work without so much as another word in your direction. 

You’re left standing there, still bent over helplessly, body aching, thighs shaking, and come slowly dripping out of you. You’re so aroused you could  _ cry,  _ but you know that he’s not going to give you anything more. 

You don’t see Reiji’s vicious grin when you break into tears all over again.


	7. Human Au!Mukami Azusa/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft request this time!! :D Very, very fluffy. There are no warnings this time, just a lot of sweetness that Azusa clearly deserves. I will mention that I've heavily included my headcanon of Azusa having a pretty significant amount of brain damage from his beatings as a child. There's nothing bad, exactly, just him having some trouble keeping his thoughts and memories together. I did put some research in, and I hope I portrayed it correctly! With that said, the request for this chapter is below:
> 
> "If you have time, can I request a Human AU for Azusa? Something fluffy were the two of them go out on a date at night maybe? (And the vampire reader spoiling him along the way)"

“Hey, Azusa, it’s a nice night, huh?” Your smile is bright, hand soft where it holds his. Azusa spends so long thinking about those things that he almost forgets to answer you.

“Ah… yes… it is…” It’s always a nice night when you’re there. He’d probably be happy anywhere, if you were there with him.

You lean in closer, cool body pressing against his side. With a soft expression, you lay your head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. The contact is comforting, tender, and Azusa doesn’t think to resist the urge to curl into it, body gravitating towards you on instinct. 

“Wanna go on a date? I know it’s kind of cold, but I think we’ll be okay. It’s so pretty… I’d like to go somewhere with you.”

The two of you are sitting out on a low balcony on a cool autumn night. The air is crisp and chilly, but the sky is clear and the moon is full and bright. There’s a soft haze over where you sit, a hint of fog making the world look soft around the edges. Azusa doesn’t remember many nights being quite so pretty, at least before he met you. Then again, everything is better when you’re there.

“That would be… nice…” he says, trying to make the words work even when he’s thinking about other things. Azusa knows he’s slow, knows he trips over his speech and thinks about his words for too long, but you’ve never seemed to care. You’re kind enough not to care. 

“Let’s go, then,” you smile, raising his hand to your mouth to press a kiss to the scarred skin along the back of it. 

Azusa shivers, and a second later, you’re sinking your fangs gently into his wrist. The sharp spike of pain is like electricity, lighting up every nerve and jolting the world out of focus. 

A little moan leaves his lips, fingers trembling. 

A short while later– Azusa loses track of time for a moment or two, he thinks–, you’re stepping out the front door, your hand in his all over again. There’s a scarf around his neck that he can’t remember putting there, and the pain at his wrist throbs a steady, comforting rhythm through his veins. 

You keep talking while you walk, a steady pattern of words that Azusa knows he isn’t expected to respond to. You’re talking to fill space, to make things feel more normal, and just listening to your voice is more than enough. Azusa can’t make out all of the words, getting lost in the gentle tones of your voice more often than not, but he’s happy that you’re talking to him in the first place. A long time ago, not a lot of people did. 

The first place you go is a coffee shop, just a short ways down the road from the holiday mansion you’d been staying in for the past couple weeks. You keep a hand on the small of Azusa’s back when you step inside, guiding him gently when the smells and lights get overwhelming. 

You buy something in a red cup, decorated with drawings of autumn leaves. When you press the cup into Azusa’s hands, the warmth sinks in down to his bones, filling him up with heat. 

The drink is hot and sweet, burning his tongue a bit when he drinks too fast. The stinging pain is a sharp contrast to the soft feeling in his head. 

“Do you want to walk around a bit? Or is it too cold?” you ask when the two of you are back outside. Azusa’s head is spinning a bit from the sudden change from warm to cold, his hands wrapped tightly around the heat of his cup. Your eyes are tender, he thinks. 

It’s such a nice look to have directed at him. 

“Whatever… you want… I’m happy… as long as… you’re here…” Azusa smile back. He’s warm all over, insides thrumming with heat. 

“So sweet,” you breathe, leaning in to kiss him. Azusa’s heart does a funny little leap in his chest. He presses back into the kiss without thinking, shivering at the way your fangs prick at his lips. 

Time goes a bit blurry again, in the way that you’ve told him is memory loss. The two of you are a couple blocks down the street, and you’re back to talking, smiling and laughing with joy lighting up your eyes. He’s still holding his cup, but it’s much lighter now, probably almost empty. 

You keep walking for a while. You seem to know where you’re going, so Azusa doesn’t ask. Wherever you want to take him, he doesn’t mind. The night air is crisp and clear in his lungs, and your way is lit by only a few scattered streetlights, dimly illuminating the sidewalk with stripes of white. Your hand, still on his back, rubs gently over his shirt. 

Eventually, the two of you stop at a park. It’s the kind with a small playground and a lot of grass, trees tall and strong. You sit down on a swing, genturing for him to do the same. Azusa notices that his cup is gone. 

“Are you cold?” you ask, after a moment. 

“I’m…” Azusa pauses, thinking for a moment. “okay…” 

You both know that he’s skinny enough to get chilled easily, even if he doesn’t always realize until it’s too late. Azusa isn’t shivering yet, though, and he still feels warm from the coffee earlier. He thinks he’ll be okay for a little while longer. He doesn’t want to go home quite yet.

“Good.” You smile again, fangs bright and sharp. Azusa’s eyes are drawn to the petal-softness of your mouth. 

He thinks he wants to kiss you again.

As if you can read his mind– maybe you can, maybe he just said it out loud– you’re next to him a second later. Azusa can’t tell if you really moved that quickly, or if he just lost track of time again, but he doesn’t care. Your fingers go under his chin, warm, for once, compared to the night air. You top his head up, looking into his eyes with more love than Azusa ever would have thought could be for him. 

You press a kiss to the scar across his nose, smiling against the skin. Azusa tips his head, half-nuzzling at your chin, dizzy with affection and desperate for more contact. 

A second later, the two of you are sitting in the open space high up near the tallest slide. He’s in your lap, held like you moved him faster than he could keep track of. Up here, suddenly, it feels like the two of you are close to the stars. You kiss him again, lips soft against his. Azusa moans, a soft, needy sound, pressing up into the touch. His skinny body fits into your lap perfectly, like he was always meant to be held by you.

Azusa doesn’t know exactly how much time passes like that, wrapped in each other’s company. The cold gets to him eventually, though, and you pull away from a kiss when he starts to shake. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” you whisper, breath soft against his ear. Azusa nods, curling closer into you. He doesn’t know if he can walk much more– cold as he is, his scars tend to get stiff–, but you’ll know best. If it means spending more time with you, Azusa will be happy with anything.

Instead of walking, you scoop him up in your arms, inhuman strength easily supporting his weight. Softly, you tell him to keep his eyes closed.

Azusa obeys without a second thought. 

When he opens them again, the both of you are in your bedroom.

Ah, he thinks, you wanted to bring him home quickly. How nice, that you’d consider how cold he was getting. Azusa doesn’t think he’d mind if you let him freeze, if it made you happy, but this is nice too. You’re still holding him, arms strong and solid, and Azusa nuzzles into your chest contentedly. 

With a gentle laugh, you ease him down to your bed, laying down beside him and tugging the thick blankets up around you. You’re as cold as ever, but the room is warm, and Azusa doesn’t mind snuggling up to your chest a bit. When your arms slip around him, rubbing his back as you breathe into his hair, Azusa sighs, going all but limp. He doesn’t think there’s any way he could be happier. 

You hold him there, safe and warm and loved, cool hands rubbing up and down his back until Azusa doesn’t think he can keep his eyes open a moment longer. 

A part of him doesn’t want to sleep, doesn’t want to lose any time that he could be spending with you. But you’re there, curled against him like you never want to let go, and Azusa knows that when he wakes up, you’ll still be beside him. 


End file.
